Watashi no Memory
by Bipper Natsume
Summary: "Kenangan,kenangan buruk atau kenangan manis..Kau harus tetap mengingatnya,itu semua bagian dari memori..Jika kau melupakannya,maka hidupmu akan menjadi rumit..Buatlah kenangan burukmu menjadi motivasi agar dapat menempuh hidup yang lebih baik"/RnR?/


**Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka-sensei dan Haruka-sensei saya hanya meminjam karakter buatan mereka**.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Pairing**

 **Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Sumary:**

 **"Kenangan,Kenangan buruk atau kenangan manis..Kau harus tetap mengingatnya,itu semua bagian dari memori..Jika kau melupakannya,maka hidupmu akan menjadi rumit..Buatlah kenangan burukmu menjadi motivasi agar dapat menempuh hidup yang lebih baik"**

 **Soukoku fanfiction by Bipper Natsume**

 **Hurt/comfrort,Drama,Friendship,** **Supernatural**

 **Warning:**

 **Yaoi??BL??Gak tau lah mungkin saja,** **EYD gak jelas,** **OOC?,AU/AR,Typo berlebihan,Drama yang hambar layaknya nasgor tanpa micin,Cerita yang sedikit menyiksa karakter/mungkin,Dan hal GAJE lainnya**

 **Happy reading~**

Malam gelap menyelimuti derasnya hujan,Bercak darah berada di sepanjang jalan dengan seorang bocah memegang pistol berhadapan dengan dua tubuh terbaring di aspal dengan darah di sekujur tubuh

Wajah putih dengan bercak darah di pipi,Surai orange berantakan meneteskan air hujan,Tangan mungil bergetar dengan memegang sebuah pistol,tubuh yang terkulai di dinginnya aspal

Hanya terdiam dengan menggumamkan sesuatu hingga-

Sebuah payung berada diatas kepala dengan seorang bocah memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan perban di seluruh tubuh dan satu tongkat krek ia gunakan,Surai coklat pendek tertiup angin,Surai orange hanya melihat yang sedang berdiri dengan iris samudra menatap datar dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan sebelah mata tertutup rambut /sedikit/ panjangnnya

Bocah berperban mulai jongkok,mengelus surai orange yang basah dengan senyuman dan berkata...

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuuya,Bangun"

"Sudah pagi...Chuuya cepatlah bangun"

Suara tegas membuat iris biru terbuka cepat..Sedikit pusing memerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan dapat menangkap seseorang yang tengah memegang pundaknya berusaha membangunkan

"Uh tadi mimpi ya??"Surai jeruk terduduk di ranjang

"Biasanya kau yang membangunkanku..Kenapa sekarang terbalik??Kita sudah terlambat sekarang"Remaja laki-laki setia dengan perban di kepala menatap kecewa

"Maaf Dazai..Uh kepalaku pusing"Yang di panggil Chuuya memegang kepalanya

"Tunggu..Chuuya,kenapa kau menangis?"Si Dazai memasang wajah terkejut namun tetap dengan sikap cool

"Eh"Chuuya menyeka air matanya

"Maafkan aku,Aku akan segera mandi"Si iris biru segera beranjak darik kasur menuju kamar mandi

Dazai hanya melihatnnya pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"Chuuya datang di ruang makan dengan setelan lengkap khas mafia tentu dengan topi di atas kepala

"Ayo berangkat mungkin Mori-san akan marah"Dazai berdiri dari kursi

"Kau belum memakai mantel Dazai"Menyodorkan mantel hitam

"Ah,aku lupa"Dazai mengambilnya

"Ayo,aku sudah memanggil supir kemari"Dazai berjalan keluar

"Baiklah"Chuuya mengikuti di belakang

"Huh,mimpi yang buruk"Chuuya bergumam pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di markas besar mafia

Di ruang Bos

"Kalian terlambat Dazai-kun,Chuuya-kun"Seorang dengan rambut hitam sedikit panjang lurus menatap Dazai dan Chuuya santai

"Maafkan saya,Ada sedikit masalah hari ini"Dazai menjawab sopan

Chuuya hanya terdiam

"Dazai-kun,umurmu 14 tahun bukan"Orang yang tak lain bos mafia bertanya

"Iya Mori-san"Dazai menjawab dengan sopan

"Aku ingin kau menjadi eksekutif Port Mafia"Mori berkata santai

Chuuya dan Dazai kaget berjamaah

"Dan Chuuya-kun"Panggil Mori

"Iiiii...ya"Chuuya gugup

"Kau akan menjadi patner Dazai-kun mulai sekarang,Sebagai eksekutif Dazai-kun akan memberimu perintah atau eksekusi tanpa campur tangan diriku"Mori masih dengan nada santainya

"Kalian mengerti..Kalian bisa pergi"Tintah Mori

"Baik"Jawab kedua orang yang lebih muda serempak

"Akan ku umumkan Dazai-kun menjadi eksekutif malam nanti..Aku harap kalian berdua datang"Senyuman di wajah Mori

.

.

.

"Kau menjadi eksekutif"Chuuya berjalan di lorong bersama dengan Dazai

"Yah,Mori-san telah menjadi bos"Dazai tersenyum ringan

"Tapi kau masih terlalu muda Dazai"Chuuya dengan nada tak terima

"Pengalamanku sudah banyak Chuuya,aku juga sering bertugas sebelumnya..Dengan menjadi eksekutif tidak akan merubah apapun"Si iris topas santai

"Berubah Dazai...Kau dengar apa yang di katakan oleh bos..Aku akan menjadi patnermu,Dan kau bebas mengeksekusi atau memerintah diriku..Jelas aku tak terima"Chuuya kesal

"Wah itu ide bagus..Chuuya ayo kembali ke apartemen,akan ku beri hukuman untukmu"Dazai tersenyum killer

"Bodoh,mana ada orang yang mau di hukum,kau kira aku masokis"Chuuya menjauh dari Dazai yang mulai mendekat

"Hahaha..Kau tak boleh membantah eksekutif Port Mafia Chuuya"Dazai mendekat dan menjatuhkan Chuuya di lantai

"Dazai!!!"Chuuya menjerit histeris

"Tenang Chuuya,ini hukuman yang menyenangkan"Kalimat menggoda yang di ucapkan dengan wajah datar tentu membuat siapapun takut

"Lepas Dazai"Chuuya meronta

"Ayolah Chuuya"Wajah Dazai berubah menjadi sedikit kecewa

"Aku tidak berbuat salah,kenapa harus di hukum"Chuuya protes

"Tentu saja kau punya salah"Dazai sedikit lebih mendekat

"Apa salahku,Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun"Chuuya membela diri

"Kau bangun siang dan membuatku terlambat Chuuya"Dazai dengan nada datar

"Itu salahmu bodoh"Chuuya mengelak

"Heh,kau membantah tuan eksekutif tampan ini lho"Dazai tersenyum

"Apa maumu brengsek"Chuuya menarik dasi yang di kenakan Dazai

"Sederhana"Dazai mengeluarkan pistol dan meletakannya di dahi Chuuya

"Apa maksudmu"Chuuya melepas tangannya dari dasi Dazai

"Matilah di hadapanku"Dazai menyeringai

"Aku-"

"Dazai!!!"Seseorang datang

"Odasaku..."Dazai berdiri dan Chuuya mulai terdududk

"Aku ingin pergi,kau ikut tidak"Si Odasaku memberi tawaran

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan posisi tadi"Odasaku setia dengan wajah coolnya

"Bukan apa-apa"Dazai mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum

Chuuya masih terdiam

"Bagaimana??kau ikut tidak"Tanya Odasaku lagi

"Mungkin lain kali"Dazai kembali tersenyum

"Baiklah..Sampai jumpa Dazai"Odasaku pergi dan mengabaikan Chuuya

Setelah Odasaku pergi

"Yah,itu hampir saja"Dazai menyeringai

"Apa mau mu Dazai"Chuuya berdiri

"Chuuya"Panggil Dazai dengan nada datar

"Apa"Chuuya menjawab ketus

"Kau masih-"Kalimat Dazai menggantung,sedikit jeda hingga di lanjutkan dengan "Lupakan"Ucap Dazai

"Apa Dazai"Chuuya keheranan

"Bukan apa-apa,Kau pergilah ke apartemen..Aku masih ada urusan"Ujar Dazai

"Em,aku masih ingin di sini...aku akan bertemu dengan Anee-san"Ucap si iris biru

"Anee-san??Maksudmu Kouyou-san?"Tanya Dazai

Chuuya hanya mengangguk

"Aku antar kau ke ruangannya"Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu Dazai?"Chuuya menyela

"Itu bisa di atur,lagian aku tak ingin kau tersesat"Dazai mulai berjalan

Cukup lama hingga sampai di suatu tempat dengan dua pintu besar dan dua penjaga di depan pintu

"Di sini..??Ku kira ruangan seperti ruang kantor"Chuuya melepas tangan Dazai

"Ini bukan gedung perkantoran Chuuya..Ini markas Port Mafia..Termasuk organisasi terbesar di Yokohama,Dan juga Kouyou-san adalah seorang eksekutif di sini"Nada Dazai santai

"Ternyata Anee-san seorang eksekutif..Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya"Chuuya hendak melangkah namun di cegah Dazai

"Tunggu sebentar"Dazai menghampiri penjaga pintu dan mengatakan hal yang jelas Chuuya mendengarnya

"Aku Dazai Osamu..Aku yakin kalian telah mendengar namaku,aku akan di angkat menjadi eksekutif"Itulah yang di dengar Chuuya

"Ternyata anda,ada perlu apa dengan Ozaki-dono"Jawab salah satu penjaga pintu

"Seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya,dan aku mengantarnya kemari"Ujar si iris topas

"Baiklah"Kedua penjaga mulai membuka pintu

"Chuuya,kemarilah"Pinta Dazai dan Chuuya menurut

Pintu terbuka Dazai dan Chuuya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"Kenapa pintunya terbuka tanpa izin ku"Seorang wanita dengan menggunakan kimono merah kombinasi pink sedikit marah pada ekspresinya namun berubah senang saat melihat tamu yang datang

"Kouyou-nee"Chuuya mendekat

"Chuuya~"Kouyou segera memeluk Chuuya

"Lama tak bertemu Kouyou-san"Dazai tersenyum ramah

"Dazai,kau yang membawa Chuuya kemari??Sudah lama tak melihat Chuuya sejak aku menjadi eksekutif"Kouyou melepas pelukannya

"Dia merindukanmu,jadi ku antar kemari"Dazai mulai mendekat

"Wah,terimakasih Dazai..Chuuya kau semakin tampan sekarang"Kouyou mengelus kepala Chuuya

"Kouyou-nee hentikan"Melepas tangan Kouyou

"Chuuya tampan??Wajah kayak krikil gitu bilang cakep"Hujat Dazai

"Eh nyet,Elu sama gua ganteng gua kali"Chuuya mulai sewot

"Cebol aja blagu"Dazai mengejek Chuuya

"Mentang-mentang tinggi ngehina yang pendek"Chuuya gak mau kalah

"Njay namanya tinggi pasti lebih unggul woi..Cewek juga pada deket sama gua,lagian wajah gua tuh cakep"Dazai menyombongkan diri

"Najis alay njir"Chuuya menatap Dazai jijik

"Lu gak terima"Dazai mulai menarik Chuuya

"Gimana?Lu ngajak brantem"Chuuya bersiap dengan bogeman dasyatnya

Kouyou hanya melihat kedua makhluk di depannya dengan tersenyum,Chuuya menyadari hal tersebut mulai bertanya

"Kouyou-nee kenapa kau tersenyum?"Chuuya memasang wajah heran namun kesal/gimana tuh/au ah/

"Kalian cukup akrab ya"Kouyou tertawa renyah

"Hah,gua sama chibi gak mungkin kali"Dazai menyikut Chuuya

"Siapa chibi anjir"Chuuya marah

"Elu lah bego"Dazai menepuk kepala Chuuya

"Kampret"Chuuya hampir memukul namun di halangi oleh Koyou

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar,Chuuya aku ada hadiah untukmu"Kouyou menyela pertengkaran mereka

"Apa Kouyou-nee?"Chuuya mulai antusias

"Ini"Kouyou menyodorkar sekotak kardus besar yang telah di hias

"Ini terlalu besar Kouyou-nee"Chuuya hanya melihatnnya

"Kau datang di acara nanti malam bukan?...Pakai ini nanti malam"Pinta Kouyou

"Baiklah"Chuuya mulai mengambil kotak tersebut

"Bawalah ke kamarmu dulu Chuuya"Kouyou menggunakan kata tidak langsung agar tak berkesan mengusir

"Iya Chuuya,supirnya juga sudah sampai..Pulanglah dulu,aku akan pulang sore..Bersiaplah"Dazai mendorong Chuuya

"Uh,baiklah..Aku pergi dulu..Sampai jumpa Kouyou-nee"Chuuya tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa juga cebol"Dazai menjawab

"Bukan elu bego"Chuuya berlari menjauh tentu membuka pintu terlebih dahulu

Setelah Chuuya pergi

"Jadi,apa yang kau cari di sini Dazai"Tanya Kouyou serius

"Kau tau tujuanku rupanya"Dazai duduk pada sofa

"Apa tentang Chuuya?"Kouyou mulai duduk pada kursi kerjanya

"Aku memerlukan data lengkap tentang dirinya sebelum di asuh di Port Mafia..Lebih tepatnnya data 5 tahun yang lalu"Dazai duduk pada sofa tamu di dekat Kouyou

"Tentang tragedi itu"Kouyou berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Dazai

"Sebentar lagi aku menjadi patner kerjanya,jadi aku harus mengetauhi latar belakang masalalu Chuuya..Mungkin dia memiliki trauma masalalu,aku harus mengetauhi tentang Chuuya secara rinci"Ujar Dazai dengan nada datar

"Yah,aku pernah memilikinya..namun entah kemana..Nanti akan aku carikan pada informan kita,jika kau yang meminta langsung mungkin mereka tak akan memberikannya karna kau masih belum resmi menjadi eksekutif"Kouyou santai

"Aku membutuhkan informasi itu secepatnya dan harus sangat rinci"Dazai masih dengan nada datarnya dan wajahnya yang sedatar papan tulis/woi/

"Datanglah kemari setelah pesta nanti malam"Kouyou mulai duduk

"Tidak,akan ku ambil besok pagi..Aku akan sibuk malam ini"Dazai berdiri dan menuju keluar

"Sibuk akan patnernya yang sedang gelisah"Kalimat Kouyou tersebut membuat langkah Dazai terhenti

"Bagaimanapun dia itu temanku"Dazai tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Kouyou dan pergi

"Buatlah Chuuya melupakan masalalunya yang kelam Dazai"Kouyou bergumam saat Dazai telah pergu

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

 **Yap Bipper Natsume disini~**

 **Gimana??Apakah ada kesalahan pada story yang satu ini??Mungkin typo atau plot yang tak sesuai,Tolong bantuannya lewat review**

 **Dan juga kenapa gak lanjut story yang lain??**

 **Sebenernya ada rencana buat di publish bersamaan tapi buat story yang 'monogatari' masih saya perbaiki kembali karna plot yang gak beraturan...**

 **Dan juga story ini termasuk golongan Fanon atau Canon??Mohon bantuannya lagi,mungkin para Author-senpai bisa membantu?**

 **Ya,sekian makasih karna meluangkan waktu kalian dengan membaca story gak mutu satu ini,Dan berminat untuk review...Pedes manis saya terima kok**

 **Sekian**

 ** _Bipper Natsume_**


End file.
